ntehlfandomcom-20200214-history
Montréal Canadiens
Kategorie:Eastern Conference Die Montréal Canadiens sind eine Mannschaft der Eastern Conference und spielen in der Northeast Division. Geschichte in der NTEHL Seit 2007 der neue GM der Montréal Canadiens: GM Skywalker. In der Saison 2007-2008 belegt man am Ende Rang 6 im Osten, durch starke Playoffs gewann man aber die Conference und zog in die Stanley Cup Finals ein, wo man letztendlich Calgary mit 2-4 Siegen unterlag. In der Saison 2008-2009 belegt man am Ende Rang 5 im Osten, scheitert aber in der ersten Playoffrunde mit 1-4 Siegen an den Washington Capitals. In der Saison 2009-2010 belegt man am Ende Rang 4 im Osten. Leider ereilt einen wieder das Erstrundenaus mit 1-4 Siegen gegen die Ottawa Senators. Aktueller Kader 2009/2010 Stand: 11. Oktober 2009 (Ingame), 7. April 2009 (Real) NTEHL Career Stats (Total) Stand: offseason 2009 Games Played - Regular Season Points - Regular Season Vereinsrekorde Regular Season * Punkte: 83 (Chris Higgins in 78 Spielen, 2007-08; Saku Koivu in 78 Spielen, 2008-09) * Tore: 45 (Alex Kovalev in 82 Spielen, 2008-09) * Assists: 49 (Chris Higgins in 78 Spielen, 2007-08) * +/-: +21 (Chris Higgins in 82 Spielen, 2008-09) Playoffs * Punkte: 30 (Saku Koivu in 25 Spielen, 2007-08) * Tore: 12 (Andrei Kostitsyn in 25 Spielen, 2007-08) * Assists: 21 (Saku Koivu in 25 Spielen, 2007-08) * +/-: +6 (Ryan O'Byrne und Tom Kostopoulos in 23 Spielen, 2007-08) NTEHL Awards 2010 All Rookie *David Fischer (1st All Rookie Team Defenseman) *Patrik Berglund (2nd All Rookie Team Centerman) 2010 All AHL *Steven DaSilva (2nd All AHL Team Left Winger) 2010 All Stars *Alex Kovalev (Reserve Right Winger Team World) *Saku Koivu (Reserve Centerman Team World) *John-Michael Liles (Reserve Defenseman Team North America) 2009 All Stars *Alex Kovalev (Starting Right Winger Team World) *Saku Koivu (Reserve Centerman Team World) 2008 Player of the month *Alex Kovalev (October) 2008 Rookie of the month *Sergei Kostitsyn (April) 2008 All Stars *Chris Higgins (Starting Left Winger Team North America) *Andrei Markov (Reserve Defenseman Team World) 2008 All NHL *Andrei Markov (2nd All NHL Team Defenseman) 2008 All AHL *Sascha Goc (1st All AHL Team Defenseman) General Manager Staff *'Assistant General Manager' Bob Gainey *'Head Coach' Guy Carbonneau *'Assistant Coaches' Kirk Muller, Doug Jarvis *'Goalies Coach' Roland Melanson *'Head Athletic Therapist' Graham Rynbend *'Athletic Therapist' Jodi Van Rees *'Director of Player Recruitment and Development' Trevor Timmins *'Scouts' Michel Boucher, Doug Gibson, Hannu Laine, Pierre Gauthier, Nikolai Vakourov, Richard Green, Gordie Roberts, Denis Morel Junior and Amateur Prospects Right Winger Joonas Rask, Toni Ritter, Drew Shore, Kruise Reddick, Jeremy Morin, Marcus Johansson Centers - Left Wingers David Fredriksson, Sebastian Trudeau Defenders Konstantin Korneev, Niklas Torp, Tomas Linhart, Pavel Valentenko, Cameron Cepek, Joe Stejskal, Mathieu Carle, Scott Kishel, Philippe Paquet Goalkeeper Christopher Heino-Lindberg, Filip Novotny Future Draft Picks 2010 * 1st Round MTL * 3rd Round MTL * 4th Round COL * 5th Round MTL 2011 * 1st Round MTL * 2nd Round MTL * 3rd Round MTL * 4th Round MTL * 4th Round CGY * 5th Round MTL Free Agent Signings 2007-2008 * D Jiri Fischer - 3 Jahresvertrag über $ 2.75 Millionen im Jahr * C Pierre Turgeon - Vertrag bis zum Saisonende über $ 1.5 Millionen Gehalt 2008-2009 * D Steve Staios - 1 Jahresvertrag über $ 2.5 Millionen Gehalt * C Yannic Perreault - 1 Jahresvertrag über $ 3.25 Millionen Gehalt 2009-2010 * C Stéphane Yelle - 1 Jahresvertrag über $ 3.25 Millionen Gehalt * LW Vyacheslav Kozlov - 1 Jahresvertrag über $ 3 Millionen Gehalt * RW Georges Laraque - 2 Jahresvertrag über $ 800.000 im Jahr 2010-2011 * D Hal Gill - 1 Jahresvertrag über $ 4 Millionen Gehalt Trades 2007-2008 * Aus Toronto kommt Johan Dahlberg für Ryan White * Aus St. Louis kommen Patrik Berglund und der 3rd round pick St. Louis 2008 für Mikhail Grabovski und Josh Gorges * Aus St. Louis kommen Lars Eller, Simon Hjalmarsson, Jonas Junland, David Fredriksson und Alexander Hellstrom für den 1st, 2nd und 3rd pick Montréals 2008 * Aus Calgary kommt Andrei Taratukhin für Alexander Perezhogin * Aus Colorado kommen Chris Stewart plus 3rd round pick Colorado für Yannick Weber und Ben Maxwell * Aus Colorado kommen Marek Svatos und John-Michael Liles für Tomas Plekanec, Mark Streit, Andrei Taratukhin und den 4th round pick Montréal 2010 * Jamie Rivers geht für future considerations nach Winnipeg * Aus Vancouver kommt Roberto Luongo für Cristobal Huet, Michael Ryder und den 4th round pick Montréal 2008 * Aus Calgary kommt Wayne Primeau mit dem 3rd round pick St. Louis 2009 für Francis Bouillon und den 4th round pick Montréal 2009 2008-2009 * Andrew Archer, Billy Bezeau, Greg Stewart, Jimmy Bonneau, Per Johnsson und Ajay Baines gehen für $ 400.000 und future considerations nach Boston * Aus Detroit kommt Christopher Thörn für Phillip Axtell * Wayne Primeau geht für den 4th round pick Calgary 2010 und den 4th round pick Calgary 2011 nach Calgary * Jaroslav Halak geht für den 2nd round pick Pittsburgh 2010 nach Pittsburgh * Aus Calgary kommt Olaf Kölzig für Mathieu Biron und den 4th round pick Calgary 2010 (mit Option auf Rücktausch Kölzig für Biron) 2009-2010 * Aus Colorado kommt Kruise Reddick und der 4th round pick Colorado 2010 für Marek Svatos * Aus St. Louis kommt Ray Whitney für den 2nd round pick Montréal 2010, 2nd round pick Pittsburgh 2010 und den 3rd round pick Colorado 2010 * Aus St. Louis kommt Mark Santorelli und der 3rd round pick St. Louis 2012 für Sergei Kostitsyn * Aus San Jose kommt Steve Bernier für Roman Hamrlik * Aus Toronto kommt Cam Ward und der 1st round pick Toronto 2012 für Roberto Luongo Draft Picks 2008 *3rd round, 62nd pick overall: RW Joonas Rask, Finland *5th round, 140th pick overall: RW Toni Ritter, Germany 2009 *1st round, 19th pick overall: RW Jeremy Morin, USA *2nd round, 49th pick overall: RW Drew Shore, USA *3rd round, 79th pick overall: G Filip Novotny, Czech Republic *3rd round, 83rd pick overall: LW Marcus Johansson, Sweden *5th round, 139th pick overall: LW Sebastian Trudeau, Canada 2010 *1st round, 25th pick overall: RW Mark Stone, Canada *3rd round, 85th pick overall: D Hubert Labrie, Canada *4th round, 97th pick overall: LW Chase Basily, USA *5th round, 145th pick overall: D Zach Fenwick, Canada Retirements 2008 * C Pierre Turgeon (38; 32 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 6 goals, 8 assists, 14 points, +1) * D Patrice Brisebois (37; 49 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 3 goals, 17 assists, 20 points, +11; 2 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, one assist, -2) 2009 * G Olaf Kölzig (39; 6 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 13 GA, 2.41 GAA, 4 wins, 109 saves, .893 save percentage) * C Yanic Perreault (38; 74 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 18 goals, 34 assists, 52 points, +1; 5 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, 4 assists, -5) * D Marcus Ragnarsson (37; 148 NTEHL AHL games as a Bulldog, 2 goals, 13 assists, 15 points, -7) 2010 * C Saku Koivu (35; 240 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 91 goals, 126 assists, 217 points, +16; 30 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, 12 goals, 24 assists, 36 points, -1) * RW Alex Kovalev (37; 219 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 111 goals, 109 assists, 220 points, +16; 35 NTEHL playoffs games as a Canadien, 12 goals, 7 assists, 19 points, -4) * C Bryan Smolinski (38; 162 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 32 goals, 39 assists, 71 points, -14; 32 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, 8 goals, 13 assists, 21 points, -2) * D Steve Staios (36; 67 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 4 goals, 14 assists, 18 points, -2) * LW Vyacheslav Kozlov (38; 56 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 15 goals, 21 assists, 36 points, +19; 5 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, one goal, 2 assists, 3 points, +/- 0) * LW Ray Whitney (38; 31 NTEHL games as a Canadien, 9 goals, 18 assists, 27 points, +1; 3 NTEHL playoff games as a Canadien, one goal, 2 assists, 3 points, +/- 0)